Anomalous high amplitude diffractors are sometimes imaged in formations such as carbonate rocks. Such diffractors can include buried “megaporosity”, or small caverns, existing at depth (e.g., within karst layers). Conventional techniques for inferring the type of material filling these caverns (e.g., loose sediment, breccia, brine, hydrocarbons, and/or other material) rely solely on the seismic amplitude of the diffraction patterns generated by such caverns. These techniques do not provide a quantitative technique for estimating properties, such as elastic properties, of the fill material.